No me puedes dejar así
by Gozihr Izaro
Summary: Hay algo horrible rondando por el mundo, es la contagiosa enfermedad de dejar las historias incompletas, pero Ana, ha inventado una cura completamente inusual, motivar a la gente con música. ¿Logrará tener éxito su improbable cura? (ligeramente modificado)


**Nota de Autor:**

 **Este one-shot contiene una parodia de la canción "No me puedes dejar así"** **de Luis Miguel, la letra de esta parodia, la compuse yo, pero creo que es un sentimiento que tenemos todos los que somos lectores, así que va dedicada con mucho cariño a todos los escritores, en especial cuando andan faltos de tiempo, inspiración o corazón y nos dejan a sus pobres lectores sufriendo.**

* * *

 **No me puedes dejar así.**

 **...**

Ana estaba tranquilamente sentada en su cama, sobre sus piernas tenía su laptop y leía entretenidamente algún texto en ella mientras comía chocolates. Su rostro mostraba sus emociones sin contenerse, pasaba por alegría, suspiros, tics de angustia, se sonrojaba, se enojaba y por momentos reía hasta quedarse sin aire, aquel texto sin duda era entretenido, pero repentinamente el rostro de Ana pasó a uno de horror e incredulidad absoluto.

\- ¡No! Esto no es posible ¿Cuál es el problema de este mundo? ¡No! – dijo con rabia dolida, mientras dejaba su laptop a un lado y se dejaba caer en la almohada a llorar de pena.

El motivo del llanto de esta adolescente alegre y un poquito atolondrada no era otro que un fanfic, una extraordinaria aventura inventada que algún escritor sin corazón o sin tiempo había dejado de actualizar desde hace casi un año ¡Un año! Era un sentimiento horrible y enorme el que ahora vivía en su pecho, y como siempre que los sentimientos son demasiado grandes para hablar, la canción surgió de sus labios por si sola.

.

 _ **Actualizas de repente**_

 _ **Y tus lectores sufren lentamente**_

 _ **Eres atrapante**_

 _ **Cuando escribes y vas publicando…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Por favor, no tardes tanto hoy**_

 _ **El fandom crece, hay fanfics nuevos**_

 _ **Y cada historia es tan distinta**_

 _ **Pero… ¡NO!**_

 _ **.**_

Elsa se había acercado a la habitación de Ana en cuanto había escuchado sus primeros gritos, sospechaba que era lo que pasaba, Ana era una amante lectora de fanfics, y a veces se quejaba de ellos, pero cuando estaba por tocar la puerta y preguntarle como estaba la escucho cantar... y ahora estaba ahí parada en su puerta escuchando aquella letra nueva e intentando no reírse del dramatismo de su hermana.

.

 _ **No me puedes dejar así**_

 _ **Como tonta pensando en ti**_

 _ **Sin saber que pasará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No, no, no, no,**_

 _ **No me puedes dejar así**_

 _ **Actualiza pronto aquí**_

 _ **Actualiza por favor…**_

 _ **.**_

Elsa entró por fin al cuarto y encontró a su hermana llorando triste sobre la cama, en realidad no se le ocurría ninguna palabra para hacerla sentir mejor, así que simplemente se unió a su canto mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.

 **.**

 _ **¡No! No me puedes dejar así**_

 _ **Como tonta pensando en ti**_

 _ **Sin saber que pasará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No, no, no, no,**_

 _ **No me puedes dejar así**_

 _ **Actualiza pronto aquí**_

 _ **Actualiza por favor…**_

 _ **.**_

Ana sonrió divertida ante la aparición de su hermana cantando, en cuanto ella se sentó en la cama se lanzó a sus brazos y se dejó abrazar mientras le llenaba el suéter azul cielo de lagrimitas rebeldes. Después de un rato más de sollozos de Ana mientras era abrazaba, Elsa volvió a cantar un nuevo verso.

 _ **.**_

 _ **Escapar contigo**_

 _ **De este mundo al tuyo en un segundo**_

 _ **Solo con leerte**_

 _ **Haces que mi corazón se alegre**_

 _ **.**_

Y ese verso tenía tanto de verdad, era divertido leer las cosas que otros inventaban, escapar de este mundo a otros, ser imaginativos, Elsa quizás no era tan obsesiva con los fanfics, pero entendía lo que era sufrir por una historia, Ambas se miraron y siguieron cantando.

.

 _ **Por favor, no tardes tanto hoy**_

 _ **Hay fandom nuevos, nuevas historias**_

 _ **Y cada una es maravillosa**_

 _ **¡Pero no!**_

 _ **.**_

Ambas hermanas cantaron entre risas de nuevo el coro.

.

 _ **No me puedes dejar así**_

 _ **Como tonta pensando en ti**_

 _ **Sin saber que pasará**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **No, no, no, no,**_

 _ **No me puedes dejar así**_

 _ **Actualiza pronto aquí**_

 _ **Actualiza por favor…**_

 _ **.**_

Sí, que te dejaran sin saber cómo continuaba algo, era horrible, pero era más fácil de soportar junto a una hermana, una amiga que te apoyara en tus penas sin importar lo raras que fueran. Entonces un sonido de mensaje nuevo sonó proveniente de la laptop, Elsa la abrió para mirar que era.

\- Mira Ana, ¡actualizaron! – dijo Elsa sonriéndole a su hermana.

\- ¿En serio? – Ana alzó la mirada felizmente y tomó su laptop con rapidez mirando la historia – Ohhh, Ohhhh.

Sí, la habían perdido de nuevo, pero Ana estaba feliz y eso era lo importante. Elsa se sentó en la cama junto a su hermana y leyó con ella el nuevo capítulo de la historia, y la verdad sea dicha, realmente era una buena historia.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: los personajes de "Frozen" pertenecen a Disney, yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Dedicación especial:** **Esta canción lleva una dedicación especial para ella, LADI JUPITER, para que siga esforzándose en escribir.**


End file.
